goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
References
This is a list of references and allusions in the ''Goosebumps'' franchise. Original Series * ''Stay Out of the Basement'' references RoboCop, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Nintendo, the Los Angeles Dodgers, Sassy and'' People. * [[Monster Blood (book)|''Monster Blood]] references Indiana Jones, Nintendo,'' and Trigger (Roy Roger's horse). * ''Say Cheese and Die! references X-Force and the Ford Taurus. * ''The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb'' references National Geographic, the Nintendo Game Boy, Coca-Cola, CNN, Super Mario Land, the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, the Nintendo Entertainment System and ''Tetris''. * [[Let's Get Invisible!|''Let's Get Invisible!]] references ''The Terminator, Super Nintendo, and Saturday Night Live. * Night of the Living Dummy '' references Coca-Cola and Stephen King. * [[The Girl Who Cried Monster|''The Girl Who Cried Monster]] references the Super Nintendo. * ''The Ghost Next Door'' references the Game Boy, Diet Coke, Chutes and Ladders, General Hospital, and Day-Glo. * ''The Haunted Mask'' references Star Trek, Freddy Krueger, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Catwoman (written as "Cat Woman" in the book), and Indiana Jones. * [[Be Careful What You Wish For...|''Be Careful What You Wish For...]] references Doc Martens, the Orlando Magic, and Troll dolls. * [[Piano Lessons Can Be Murder|''Piano Lessons Can Be Murder]] references the television show Bonkers, Nintendo, and the song Chopsticks. * ''The Werewolf of Fever Swamp'' references the Nintendo and the Orlando Magic. *''You Can't Scare Me!'' references Dopey from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs''. It also references Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck from ''Looney Tunes''. * ''Why I'm Afraid of Bees'' references Star Trek. In the book, R.L. Stine also mentions a game called "SpaceQuest 20", which could be a reference to the Space Quest franchise, which a had many sequels. The cover is also a direct homage to the film Return of the Fly. * ''Monster Blood II'' references Michael Jordan, Conan The Barbarian, and Trigger. * Deep Trouble ''references She-Ra and the Titanic. * [[The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight|''The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight]] references the Sony Walkman, the Game Boy, and Nirvana. * Go Eat Worms! references the Oakland Raiders, William Tecumseh Sherman, Christopher Robin, Star Trek, and Nintendo. * ''Return of the Mummy'' references Bart Simpson. * ''Phantom of the Auditorium'' is a reference to The Phantom of the Opera. * ''Attack of the Mutant'' references Jack Kirby's ''Captain America'' and [[wikipedia:Todd_McFarlane's_Spawn|Todd McFarlane's Spawn]]. Libby reads High School Harry and Beanhead, a parody of Archie and Jughead. Skipper says that the creator of the Masked Mutant comics is Jimmy Starenko, a reference to Jim Steranko. The Galloping Gazelle has super powers similar to The Flash. Elastic Boy has super powers similar to Plastic Man. The League of Good Guys is similar to the Justice League. Additionally, the book references Frosted Flakes and Pop-Tarts. * My Hairiest Adventure references the Oakland Raiders, Frosted Flakes, Bruce Coville, and Matt Christopher. * The Cuckoo Clock of Doom ''references The Incredible Hulk. * ''Monster Blood III '' references Trigger, Jell-O, Conan The Barbarian, and the Atlanta Braves. * ''Night of the Living Dummy II references The Beatles, and their song "Love Me Do" is mentioned by name. * The Barking Ghost ''references The Boston Red Sox, Indiana Jones and Lassie. * ''The Horror at Camp Jellyjam ''references Coca-Cola. * ''The Haunted Mask II references Milky Way. * The Headless Ghost references the Grim Reaper and The Wizard of Oz. * The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena '' references Super Soaker, Arnold Schwarzenegger and Coca-Cola. * ''How I Got My Shrunken Head ''references Tarzan and Coca-Cola. * ''Night of the Living Dummy III references the NBA Jam video game series. * Egg Monsters from Mars '' references the American Girl dolls and ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * Say Cheese and Die — Again! ''references Jell-O and the Honda Civic. * ''Ghost Camp references The Beatles, The Beach Boys, Elvis Presley, "Heartbreak Hotel", "On Top of Spaghetti", and Jell-O. The character Elvis is also a reference to Elvis Presley. * ''Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns'' references Star Trek, Kit Kat, M&M's, Hershey's Kisses & Milk Chocolate Bars, Toostie Roll, 3 Musketeers, Milky Way, and Crunch. * [[Calling All Creeps!|''Calling All Creeps!]] references Pespi and Pentax. * ''Beware, the Snowman ''references the Chicago Bulls. * ''Chicken Chicken references 4-H clubs, "Beautiful Ohio", and Honda. * ''The Blob That Ate Everyone'' references Pop-Tarts. * My Best Friend Is Invisible references Frosted Flakes and Corn Pops. * ''The Haunted School'' references Coca-Cola. *''I Live in Your Basement!'' references Frosted Flakes, Corn Pops, Indiana Jones, and Milky Way chocolate bars. * ''Monster Blood IV'' references Super Soaker, Brad Pitt, Jell-O and Coca-Cola. Title References Some Goosebumps book titles are references to other media: * The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb is a likely reference to the 1964 horror film of the same name. * ''Night of the Living Dummy'' is a reference to the 1969 film, Night of the Living Dead. * ''Phantom of the Auditorium'' is a reference to the horror/musical, Phantom of the Opera. * [[It Came from Beneath the Sink!|''It Came from Beneath the Sink!]] is a reference to the movie, ''It Came from Beneath the Sea! * Egg Monsters from Mars is a reference to the film Invaders from Mars. * ''Little Comic Shop of Horrors'' and ''Little Shop of Hamsters'' are references to the horror/musical film, Litle Shop of Horrors. * ''Bride of the Living Dummy'' is a reference to Bride of Chucky. * ''Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 1'' and ''Part 2'' are a reference to the movie, Invasion of the Body Snatchers. * ''Revenge R Us'' is a reference to the store, Toys R Us. * ''Jekyll and Heidi'' is a reference to the story, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. * ''Full Moon Fever'' is a reference to the album, Full Moon Fever by Tom Petty. * ''The Wizard of Ooze'' and ''The Lizard of Oz'' are references to the 1939 film, The Wizard of Oz. * Trick or Trap is a reference to "Trick or Treat", a phrase people usually say on Halloween. *''Planet of the Lawn Gnomes'' is a reference to the movie, Planet of the Apes. * ''Son of Slappy'' is a reference to Seed of Chucky and the song "Son of Man" from Disney's Tarzan. * ''How I Met my Monster'' is a reference to the show, How I Met Your Mother. * ''Frankenstein's Dog'' is a reference to Mary Shelly's Frankenstein. * ''A Nightmare on Clown Street'' is a reference to the horror film franchise, A Nightmare on Elm Street. * Here Comes the Shaggedy is a reference to the horror movie Here Comes the Devil. * ''The 12 Screams of Christmas'' is a reference to the song, "The 12 Days of Christmas". * Slappy Birthday to You ''& ''Scary Birthday to You! are references to the song "Happy Birthday to You". * It's Alive! It's Alive! is a reference to a quote from the 1931 film Frankenstein. * The Dummy Meets the Mummy is a reference to Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy. * Revenge of the Invisible Boy! is a reference to the ending of the first Goosebumps film. Tagline References * [[Say Cheese and Die!|''Say Cheese and Die!]]: front tagline "One Picture is Worth a Thousand Screams" is a play on the phrase "A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words". * [[Welcome to Camp Nightmare|''Welcome to Camp Nightmare]]: front tagline "It's the little camp of horrors" is a reference to Little Shop of Horrors. *''Piano Lessons Can Be Murder'': front tagline "Play it again, hands!" is a reference to "Play it again, Sam!" an often misquoted line from the 1942 film Casablanca. *''The Werewolf of Fever Swamp'': front tagline "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf" is a reference to the song of the same name from the 1933 Disney short ''The Three Little Pigs''. **It's back tagline "What Big Teeth You Have" is a reference to the fairy tale ''Little Red Riding Hood''. *''Deep Trouble'': front tagline "Just when you thought it was safe" is a reference to "Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water...", the tagline for the 1978 film Jaws 2. *''The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight'': front tagline "It's a field of screams!" is a reference to the 1989 film Field of Dreams. *''My Hairiest Adventure'': front tagline "It keeps growing... and growing... and growing..." is a reference to "It keeps going... and going... and going..." the slogan for the mascot, the Energizer Bunny. *''The Horror at Camp Jellyjam'': back tagline, "It's Not Whether You Win or Lose — It's How You Stay Alive!" is a play on the phrase "It's not whether you win or lose, it's how you play the game." *''The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena'': back tagline "Forget Frosty!" is a reference to ''Frosty The Snowman''. *''Night of the Living Dummy III'': front tagline "Every dummy has his day...and night!" is a play on the phrase "Every dog has his day". *''Egg Monsters From Mars'': back tagline "Which Came First , The Monster Or The Egg?" is a play on the thought experiment "Which Came First, The Chicken Or The Egg?" *''Ghost Camp'': front tagline "Be All That You Can't See!" is a reference to "Be All That You Can Be!", a slogan of the United States Army. *''How To Kill a Monster'': Back Tagline "Home Alone... With A Monster?" is a possible reference to the ''Home Alone'' film series. * ''Attack of the Jack-O'-lanterns'': front tagline "Put one head in front of the other" is a reference to "Put One Foot In Front Of The Other", a phrase that is often associated with the song of the same name from the 1970 Christmas special ''Santa Claus is Comin' To Town''. * [[Calling All Creeps!|''Calling All Creeps!]]: back tagline "Reach Out And Scare Someone" is a play on the phrase "reach out and touch someone". * [[How I Learned to Fly|''How I Learned To Fly]]: front tagline "It's a bird! It's a plane! It's a... kid?" is a reference to the quote "It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Superman!" * ''Chicken Chicken'': front tagline "It's a finger lickin' nightmare!" is a reference to the Kentucky Fried Chicken slogan "It's Finger Lickin' Good!" * ''The Curse of Camp Cold Lake'': front tagline "Last one in is a rotten... Ghost!" is a play on the phrase "Last one in is a rotten egg!". * ''Werewolf Skin'': back tagline "It's a Full Moon... Do You Know Where Your Werewolf Is?" is a reference to "It's 10pm, do you know where your children are?" a public service announcement that aired on American television from the 1960s to early 1980s. * ''Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 2'': tagline "Please don't squeeze the human!" is a reference to "Please don't squeeze the Charmin!", a slogan used for the Charmin brand from 1964 to 1985. * ''Fright Camp'': tagline "Where the wild things are... out of control!" is a reference to ''Where The Wild Things Are'' by Maurice Sendak. *[[Are You Terrified Yet?|''Are You Terrified Yet?]]: tagline "Along Came a Spider" is a reference to the nursery rhyme [[Wikipedia:Little_Miss_Muffet|''Little Miss Muffet]]. *''Brain Juice'': tagline "A mind is a terrible thing to drink" is a play on the phrase "A mind is a terrible thing to waste". *''The Mummy Walks'': tagline "One small step for mummy..." is a reference to Neil Armstrong's famous quote upon landing on the moon. *''Horrors of the Black Ring'': Tagline "Ring around the creature" is a reference to the nursery rhyme ''Ring Around The Rosie''. *''Ghost in the Mirror:'' tagline "Look but don't scream!" is a play on the saying "Look but don't gleam!". *''Under the Magician's Spell: '' tagline is a reference to the 1996 horror comedy movie, "Little Shop of Horrors". *''The Knight in Screaming Armor : tagline "It was a Knight to Dismember..." is a reference to this quote "It was night to remember". *[[Attack of the Beastly Babysitter|''Attack of the Beastly Babysitter]] tagline is a reference to the 1987 film Adventures in Babysitting. *''The Twisted Tale of Tiki Island'': tagline "It's No Fantasy Island!" references the 1977 television series ''Fantasy Island'' *''Zapped in Space'': tagline "Space Jam-med With Aliens" is a reference to the 1996 film Space Jam. *The Werewolf of Twisted Tree Lodge: tagline "Dances With Werewolves" is a reference to the 1990 film ''Dances With Wolves''. *[[It's Only a Nightmare!|''It's Only a Nightmare!]]: Tagline "Life is But a Scream..." is a reference to the phrase "Life is But a Dream" *[[Into the Twister of Terror|''Into the Twister of Terror]]: tagline "Twist and Shout!" is a reference the 1963 song of the same name by The Beatles *''Trapped in the Circus of Fear'': tagline "It's the Scariest Show on Earth!" is a reference to "The Greatest Show on Earth!" the slogan of the ''Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey Circus''. Other References *In Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls, Spencer says that Jason's backpack is as purple as Barney the Dinosaur. *Nintendo is referenced in ''The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock''. *Toys R Us is referenced in ''Toy Terror: Batteries Included''. *In the episode ''An Old Story'', Tom and Jon had a poster from the band, The Doors. Footage from Welcome to Camp Nightmare is recycled. *In the episode ''My Hairiest Adventure'', Larry had a poster of Venom from Spider-Man. * ''Welcome to Camp Slither'' made a reference to Ronald McDonald. *Adam West playing the Galloping Gazzelle in Attack of the Mutant is a reference to Batman. *In [[Slappy New Year!|''Slappy New Year!]], Ray had an XBox. *In ''Creature Teacher: The Final Exam, Tommy played Angry Birds on his phone. *''Trick or Trap'' makes references to Wolverine, Thor, and Captain America. *''Goosebumps Wanted: The Haunted Mask'' Makes a reference to Beauty and the Beast. * Slappy Birthday to You references Wikipedia, Star Wars, Harry Potter, Animal Planet, and Netflix. * Attack of the Jack references Diet Sprite, Jaws, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Johnny Depp. *There are references to Stephen King, Steve McQueen, The Blob, The Lord of the Rings, Frosty the Snowman. and The Shining in the ''Goosebumps'' film. *In the movie, Danny Elfman makes a small amount of music that sounds similar to Dark Shadows, Corpse Bride, Spider-Man, and Sleepy Hollow. *When Stine was tied up by the Lawn Gnomes, that was a Reference to the book ''Gulliver's Travels'', which was also a 2010 movie starring Jack Black. *In ''Goosebumps: The Game'', if the player tries to enter the furnace that is in the Dead House basement, the player is met with the message "Nope! So much nope." This is a reference to the "Nope" internet meme. *''Scream School'' makes references to The Bride of Frankenstien, The Wolf Man and The Invisible Man. *''Bride of the Living Dummy'' references Dairy Queen. *In Brain Juice, Dr. Frank King is described as a big Santa Claus of a man. There's also a reference to The New York Times. *''The Mummy Walks references Coca-Cola. *Return to Ghost Camp'' references Hulk Hogan and Mark McGwire. *''The Haunted Car references Chevrolet's Corvette, Chevrolet's 1957 Impala, Chevrolet's 1983 Camaro, the 1992 Pontiac Firebird, Mario Andretti, ''The X-Files, the Chrysler Lebaron, & the Ford Taurus. *''Zapped in Space'' references Shaquille O'Neal when the reader's character points out how Madame Zapp's hands and feet look larger than even the basketball star's. *The television adaptation of [[It Came from Beneath the Sink!|''It Came from Beneath The Sink!]] references ''The X-Files. *The television adaptation of Click features footage from the 90s Canadian game show [[wikipedia:Uh_Oh!_(game_show)|''Uh Oh!]] *In the television adaptation of ''One Day at HorrorLand], a Horror offers the Morriss' "Ear of Holyfield". This is a reference to a fight between Evander Holyfeld and Mike Tyson where Tyson bit Holyfield's ear. *In the television adaptation of [[Let's Get Invisible!/TV episode|''Let's Get Invisible!]], Max wears a baseball hat with the Goosebumps G logo. *In the television adaptation of [[Don't Go to Sleep!/TV episode|''Don't Go To Sleep!]], NHL personality Don Cherry guest stars as Matt's coach, a reference to his history as a former hockey coach. *''Invaders from the Big Screen'' features a gigantic ape, which is a reference to King Kong. * Say Cheese — and Die Screaming! references Time magazine and Bye Bye Birdie. * The Scream of the Haunted Mask references The Incredible Hulk, Wolverine and Lego. * Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz references ''Battle Chess''. References to Goosebumps *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_(2002_video_game) Spider-Man (2002 video game)]: During the Scorpion boss battle, music from [[Let's Get Invisible!|''Let's Get Invisible!]] is played. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slither_(2006_film) ''Slither (2006 film)]: There's a scene where two little girls are reading Goosebumps books, one reads [[You Can't Scare Me!|''You Can't Scare Me!]], and the other girl reads [[The Girl Who Cried Monster|''The Girl Who Cried Monster]]. *''Nick News: R.L. Stine appeared in multiple episodes. *Clarence: There was an episode called "Belson's Sleepover" where the character Belson reads a book called, ''Goose Pimples to Clarence and his friends. * Regular Show: There was an episode where a living ventriloquist dummy attacked Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson, the dummy looked very similar to Slappy in his appearance from the Goosebumps TV Show. *''Arthur: In the episode ''The Scare-Your-Pants-Off Book Club, the Scare-Your-Pants-Off books parody Goosebumps. Buster mentions a book called The Curse of the Mummy's Breath, a reference to ''The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb'' and ''Vampire Breath''. *''Goosebumps'' is referenced several time throughout Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: Double Down. The characters in this book read the book series, Spineticklers, a fictional series written by the fictional author I.M. Spooky. There are at least 97 books in the Spineticklers series. Some of the titles allude to real Goosebumps books. The fictional book The Brain with Its Own Mind possibly alludes to ''Brain Juice'', and Zombies at Breakfast ''possibly alludes to [[Zombie Halloween|''Zombie Halloween]] or [[Monster Blood for Breakfast!|''Monster Blood for Breakfast!]]. *In an episode of ''Be Cool Scooby Doo, Sorcerer Snack Scare, we can see a dummy who looks similar to Slappy. *The band, $uicideboy$ has a song called "Say Cheese and Die!". *''The Simpsons: In the Season 23 episode ''The Book Job, the phrase "Is R.L. Stine here, cause you just gave me Goosebumps" is uttered by the book executive. *''The Zack Files: In the first episode, ''The Library of No Return, Zack is put on trial by the Alice in Wonderland characters and first claims the book was by R.L. Stine before correcting himself, saying "No wait, that was Goosebumps." *The now defunct deathcore band Dr. Acula wrote several songs with titles based on Goosebumps books. These include Shocker On Shock Street,'' Horror At Camp Jellyjam'' and Say Cheese and Die! just to name a few. *Internet personality Neil Cecierega, under his musical project Lemon Demon, released a song called Goosebumps which references many of the titles of the original 62. The music video features imagery of the books and covers. *Goosebumps has been referenced multiple times on the video game channel Game Grumps. Among the references are: **Giving the name "R.L. Stine" to the main character in the PS2 video game Chulip. **''Goosebumps Horrorland'' being played during the 2013 Ghoul Grumps series. **Arin telling Dan the plot of [[Welcome to Camp Nightmare|''Welcome to Camp Nightmare ]] in the 18th part of their NES ''Legend of Zelda playthrough. *Internet personality James Rolfe covered Goosebumps in his video "Nostalgic Scary Books - Looking Back (episode 1)" *Internet personality JonTron reviewed the Goosebumps TV series in a two part video. Episodes covered were My Hairiest Adventure, Don't Go To Sleep and Ghost Beach. *Internet personality The Nostalgia Critic reviewed the Goosebumps TV series in his Fox Kids retrospective. *Internet personality Linkara reviewed ''Goosebumps Graphix: Terror Trips'' for his Longbox of the Damned video series. *''Cracked'' Magazine lampooned Goosebumps in their May 1997 issue. *''Disney Adventures'' magazine featured several articles on Goosebumps, including in their November 1996 issue which featured it as their cover story. *YouTuber Jaimetud placed Goosebumps in the number 4 spot in the video The Top 11 NEXT Best Scares of Childhood. Goosebumps-2.jpg|Scene from the 2006 horror film Slither, where two girls read Goosebumps books. Goose Pimples.png|''Goosebumps'' reference in the show Clarence. Hqdefaultregular.jpg|The dummy featured in Regular Show looks similar to Slappy. LemonBumps.gif|Neil Cecierega: Goosebumps Scare-Your-Pants_Off_Club.jpg|''The Scare-Your-Pants-Off Club'' books from Arthur Cracked.jpg|''Cracked'' Magazine's Goosebumps Parody Issue DisneyAdventures.jpg|''Disney Adventures Goosebumps'' Issue Category:Lists